Shigatsu
by blueraindrops
Summary: White... Feathers... Wings... Van....


Shigatsu

Shigatsu 

** **

** **

It was very early, an April morn in Kanzaki's residence, so early, everybody are all still in bed, except for one girl.

A middle-length, wide-eyed-emerald girl sat in their garden.

Sitting like child, wavering her skirt up her knees, the wind blowing all around.

Hitomi was singing hymns of lullabies and it was morning. It was six in the morning.

Her hair strings with the wind, her bangs falling on her face, the she removes them, tugging them behind her ears, then they fall again.

"Huh…" she sighed, leaving a gasped.

She picked a flower from near her, a white rose.

She looked at it for a moment, then again, then she was staring at it for the whole time. 

White… Feathers… Wings… Van… 

The white rose on her hands felt like soft, cottons playing on her palm, removing all her aches and sorrows for the past two years.

It even smelled like him, open field with lush blooming flowers, the scent of him…

The scent of Van…

Then she closed her eyes, remembering all the memories, at the time she was really in Gaea, at the time she really is smelling his scent, at the time he was really _with_ her…

"Like it's only yesterday Van…"

"Your spirit lives so strong here, like it's only yesterday…"

"Hmmm…" She felt the wind covering her, like embracing her little weak body protecting her.

She puts the little rose near her face and cherished its aroma, a very fresh perfume in the early morn.

She reaches by, letting her sweet, plain little lips touch the rose.

Then she whispered, 

"Van…"

Van was in his chambers, lying.

Very much awake but he was so lazy to stand up and face the celebrations.

For the first time of his 18 years, he felt not to follow every rule of his very so demanding advisers.

He regretted it, how he wished he had done it a long, long time ago. Those advisers had only wished for wealth and affluence, not really for Van's happiness, that's why they keep on looking for a girl without his concern to be his wife and it just makes him pissed.

"I shouldn't be loosing anything, besides, only ugly girls are in there, ugly, prepared girls who took my advisers lessons for good flirting."

He said to himself.

"Huh…" he sighed

"Hitomi…"

"I miss you…"

"If there is something I want to have for today's celebration…

It's _you_…"

He tugged inside his shirt and raised her memory, her pendant, their pendant.

He looked at it and then, stare at it then closed his eyes, he thought of their times together, when they use to sat together, and she tells her stories from her home and he was just listening to her, looking at her beautiful delicate face, and cherishing her heavenly voice. It was eternity; he could just stay like that and be with her forever. He was so happy, very much happy at those times. He leaned the pendant he was wearing and gently placed it on his lips, kissing it.

::::knock knock::::

::::knock knock knock::::

Van was startled, one of his damn advisers on the door

"Your majesty, the princess of Aikin is waiting for you sir"

He didn't respond, didn't care a bit.

"No princesses can ever be like you, can ever take your place… here, in my heart, Hitomi…" he whispered.

He placed the pendant he just kissed inside his shirt, near his heart, beating for one girl, that one girl sitting in their garden kissing a rose…

Then he stood up, to go near his window pane and mesmerize the sunlight shining into it, to feel its warmth, her warmth that seems like sunlight in a storm, a girl full of courage, a girl who thought me so many things, he stood up, fixing some pillows on his bed, thinking, sunlight is as fresh as her, like her scent… he smiled.

Then he went forward to the windowsill,

"Hmm…" he breathed the early dew of the wind,

"It sure is you…"

"My Hitomi…" As he whispers in to the window opening as he was taking the soft breeze that seems to remove all his problems, for once, he forgot his duties, the troubles caused by his advisers

He only felt like this when he was with her, when those times he was with her…

"You're here, you're here Hitomi…"

Looking at the clouds, he saw her face, smiling at him, and he smiled back.

He was happy.

The he turned to lay back again on his sheets but saw something,

On her bed lay a rose, a white rose…

And he picked it up, then he heard a voice

"Happy birthday Van…. Happy birthday…."

He smiled and took the rose to lay down by his side, near him…

"Thank you Hitomi… thank you…"

*********************************

Hello Minnasan! ^___^ I've missed you all! Its been quite a time I stopped for a while in writing fics, you know, honestly, I felt like I can't write anymore… (huhu) yes, I'm admitting this to you my friends, yes, whenever I sat in my computer, and try to start it, I just can't type and think…(huhuh)

And I don't know how, but now, I had finally been able to type something, unfortunately, it's soooo bad…

Gomen gomen, I'm so sorry for I know and I admit this is tooo lame, pls. pls. Forgive me… well, pls. do give some reviews, ooh I love them so much!!!

Thank you thank you for all the words and mwaaaa

There's my kiss for you all.

Love ya'!!!!

Ps. You know, due to addiction of reviews, I started crying when even in one day I can't have a review, you people! Why don't you read my other fics which are also found in FFN! My very proud fics! Ehehe

Ooh, imp sorry for my inconvenient way of writing a fic sometime, I know and I learned my mistake, thanks to you. pls don't thin imp so rude, that instead of bringing a rose, why not Hitomi herself that I brought right? Well, I thought if that, but my fingers type this, damn you hand!!(eheeh)

(I'm just fooling…o) btw, I forgot, _Shigatsu _means _April._ The Japanese term of it ok? And oh ya, that day was April 12, Van's birthday… my Van's birthday…^__^

Pls. give me some gift,

Pls. give reviews.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Bye

Ja ne ^___~

** **


End file.
